mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
HIM
HIM, or formerly known as Hector, is an upcoming main villain of Noa Doc after Amset Ra gets defeated. After a confrontation with James Doc, he revealed that HIM's first name is Hector. Biography Not much of HIM's early history is known. HIM's first name was Hector but changed it to HIM to give him more of a villainous name. He wanted to made sure, people would remember him. Him as an unexplained relationship with James Doc but they know each other very well. Docter Doc was assigned by his father to capture HIM. HIM had destroyed the last clue to the lost cursed chest of Aztec gold that was owned by Hernán Cortés. HIM already owned one of Cortés's swords as well as Cortés's compass. Docter Doc did manage to steal his compass and hid it. At an unknown moment HIM found the lost chest and picked up one coin, being cursed in the progress. What we would do with the chest's content was unexplained, it was thought by the Doc's that the tablet with the last clue explained what the chest would do. After that HIM hide the chest again. HIM however went after Colin when he got 1 of the coin's. With the help of the Robotic Brothers, Colin set up a plan. Colin lured HIM to the Glass World where his powers would be disabled. In the Glass World Maker, Schepper and Creator created an powerful force field around HIM, where he would be trapped. When he told them where he hide the chest and what his purpose was, he would be set free. The force field was created that only a Doc with the other 2 swords of Cortés could release him. The only thing they didn't know was that HIM was located in the Glass World's Doc Island. Thanks to this HIM contacted his right hand and told him to find a Doc who would release him. On one day HIM's right hand contacted Colin for something he would like, and if he wouldn't come, he would get his daughter Noa. Colin went to the pre-arranged location of the meeting, however something terrible happened. HIM's right hand threatened Colin and he was furious. The right hand accidently killed Colin and fled. Dalon Doc witnessed it al and with his last words Colin told him to look after Noa, at which he agreed. When Colin died, his island fell apart and HIM lost the connection to the normal world. Even till this day HIM thinks that Colin is still alive and will go after his daughter first and than him. Dalon told what happened to everyone at Colin's 50th birthday party and a search was held to find the right hand, but after what happened, he vanished, and was missing since then . Maker told everyone to keep the truth from Noa so she would not seek out revenge and follow her destiny without revenge. Till this day Noa is forbidden to all the information regarding HIM, the murder and the right hand. Jack Spidrox used his influence on the Tower's computer to seek the right hand, but he was stopped every time by Schepper. Schepper only told Jack what happened to Colin, HIM and the right hand on the condition that he wouldn't search anymore and wait till the day Noa was ready to handle the truth. Aldo Noa knows some stuff about HIM Jack told her to stop and said that is was not worth it. Despite this Henk Doc and Jack separately are seeking the truth without telling the others. HIM still waits in his prison till someone frees him, secretly hoping that its Noa. Aldo he doesn't know that Colin is dead, he does know that his connection was lost on 21th of February in 2000. During Amset Ra's pursuit in the Glass World DiamondLord stumbled on an invisible chamber. He used his Diamond Scan to scan what it was. And since then he knew about of HIM, to the chagrin of Schepper and Creator. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities HIM has no supernatural powers on his own but has impressive human fighting skills. HIM owns 1 of the magical swords of Cortés, which gives him some superpowers. These powers include: *Super Strength (having, using or holding the sword), *Telekinesis (touching or pointing the sword), *Lightning Generation (using the sword), *Electrical Redirection (using the sword), *Twister Generation (using the sword), *Flight (having or using the sword), *Magic (having the sword). In addition to that, HIM's sword can also cut, slash and stab opponents just like any other sword. Thanks to his sword HIM is a master when in comes to swordsmanship. He has been trained by the best sword masters of all time, including Rodney Doc. HIM is able to wield his sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, cutting with great precision and speed and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. HIM is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He is even more skilled in it than Colin Doc and Schepper, mainly through he has more experience than Colin and maybe the latter. He is capable of fighting of and holding his own against Colin, Maker, Schepper and Creator, though that was years ago. HIM is also highly skilled in acrobatics, also way more skilled than Colin but also Baron Doc. He can do numerous athletic and martial implements with little effort. HIM also has superior human agility. He is able to navigate any variety of obstacle courses with ease and grace. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, make somersaults and do back-flips and with ease. HIM has highly developed musculature that generates less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling him to gain greater endurance. Additionally, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. In addition to his sword, HIM has another magical item to his disposal, his hat. His hat is capable of deflection any physical and special moves like Thunderbolt and Mega Punch when thrown. The hat's fabric is unknown but is sure to be an extremely strong and durable fabric. One of HIM's most dangerous abilities is his genius intellect. His intellect is so great that it even succeeds DocterDoc's intellect and is said to be almost tied with Maker's. Using his intellect HIM can skillfully manipulate his aliases but also his enemies to his advantage. Weakness/Resistance Because HIM is still a human without any real superpowers, he can still be killed. And without his sword HIM is not as powerful normally, but still is quite dangerous. Despite his mastered skills in swordsmanship, HIM isn't as great as Rodney Doc. Trivia *HIM will be the first villain who doesn't posses a "Power Form" or superpowers. **He will also be the first human villain Noa Doc has fought. *Just like HIM's predecessors, he possesses a signature item that makes him stronger and he heavily relies on in battle and normal life. *HIM's first name, as revealed by James Doc is Hector. His last name has yet to be confirmed. **HIM also revealed that he learned sword fighting from James's father, Rodney Doc. It is uncertain what there relation is however. *Despite that HIM changed his name, he still reacts to his former name, Hector. *According to Maker, there are several hidden documents called the HIM FILES that contain every known piece of information about HIM. He has stored that at a secret location so Noa will not get access to them, until she is ready. *HIM used to have a Power Form through unknown circumstances but is was taken from him, also by unknown circumstances. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Main Villains Category:Items